Heart of Stone
by hellbell81
Summary: Jak goes to see Keira, to find out why she's been avoiding him, will they get past all the pain.


**HEART OF STONE**

Jak walked into the stadium sector of Haven City, he had returned three weeks ago, and although Keira had been poliet to him whenever they met, had said thank you for saving them that night, she seemed distant, she hadn't attented any of the parties Daxter was constanly throwing and whenever he asked Tess where she was she'd say things like 'she's busy rebuilding her garage and the stadium' or 'shes tired from work' but the last time he'd asked she said something that confussed him 'Why do you care...shouldn't you be more concerened that Ashelin has her tongue down Torns throat?' Jak hadn't known what to say, he didn't know what was going on, Keira had been avoiding him and he didn't know why, eventully he'd given up trying to figure it out and now he was so pissed off with the gossip, and her not being there for him when he needed her.

So tonight he was going to find out what the hell was going on, he was on his way to Keira's garage, he saw the light on, that was a good sign, if she'd been in her apartment upstairs she could have refused to see him.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the garage, he could hear her moving about in the store room "Keira?" he shouted

"Yea...I'm coming" she yelled back as she stepped from behind the curtain arms loaded with boxes containing spare parts, her eyes lit up for a second when she saw Jak and then narrowed "Oh Jak..." she moved over to her work bench and dropped the boxes down, one tumbling to the floor, she sighed and bent to pick it up, when she'd retrived the box she placed it on the bench and turned around to face Jak "What you doing here...finally managed to tear your lips off another womans?" she said, she knew she sounded bitter but she didn't care she was hurting.

Jak flinched so thats what it was all about "What are you going on about...there's nothing going on with Ashelin and I" he stepped forward

Keira crossed her arms across her chest "Oh so you didn't kiss her?"

"Well actually she kissed me" Jak said cockily

Keira blew out air "Same thing Jak...unless you pushed her away and said you weren't interested...but you didn't you kissed her back"

"No its not...you weren't there I looked for you...and its not as if you haven't had other men hanging around in fact I seem to remember Errol sniffing around, maybe you weren't there because you were busy crying over your ex" Jak spat back

Keira marched up to him looking straight into his eyes "You _know_ nothing happened with me and Errol"

"Really...how do I know...I only have your word to go on but I believe you because I trust you" Jak growled

Keira continued to stare into his eyes "I am not having this arugment with you in the middle of my garage" she yelled

"Fine" he yelled back turning towards the door, Keira thought he was leaving but instead he slammed the doors shut, the lock clicking as he did so and marched over to the door up to her apartment, he opened the door and glarred at her "...We'll have it upstairs then...because I'm not going anywhere untill this is sorted one way or another...either we talk about it and get over it or we don't and I walk out of your life and you'll never see me again" Jak flinched at the last words, he knew his heart wouldn't allow him to just walk away for her

Keira glarred back at him for a minute and then marched towards the door and stamped all the way upstairs, Jak sighed and followed her up hearing her crash through the door.

When he arrived she was stood in the middle of the living room staring at him, arms folded "Go one then Jak...say what you have to say and then you can leave me alone forever"

Jak's heart stopped momentorliy at the word forever there was no way he could leave her alone forever, he composed himself and talked quieter "What happened with me and Ashelin didn't mean anything..."

"It did to me Jak" she shouted "And how dare you say something happened with me and Errol, say I'd be crying over him, I've only ever cried over you and I've done too much of that"

Jak angered again at the sound of his name "Well how did you meet him then Keira...what the fuck did happen between you...oh wait I know after a hard day pumping me full of dark eco and torturing me, he'd come to you for a bit of comfort and a shoulder to cry on, must have been so hard for him beating the shit out of me while his guards held me down" he growled loudly

Keira marched off to her bedroom yelling all the way "You really want to know..." she returned with a blue shirt that looked very familiar to Jak, she also had something else in her hand "I was going crazy looking for you...I couldn't think of anything else...so when he came into the garage and took a shine to me I asked him to help..." she tossed him the shirt "...he brought that to me and said he'd found you dead in the street...I was heart broken and he comforted me...that shirt and this rock was all I had left of you...this stupid stupid rock" she threw the rock at Jak's head, he ducked and it smashed straight through the window "...I have slept with that shirt every night since"

Jak glared at her and flopped down on the couch he put his head in his hands, the shirt still in them, he could smell Sandover, and Keira, he looked up she continued to stare at him "Didn't you think it odd how he got the shirt...and then after we found each other again how he didn't even try to explain how one minute I'm dead the next I'm kicking his ass on the track...and it didn't stop him trying to get in your knickers?"

Keira shrugged "I didn't think, I was so alone...when he told me you where dead, my heart refused to believe it, I couldn't do anything, eat, sleep, think, at least about anything but you and even though now I know he was an evil evil man...I didn't want to believe I could have been so wrong about him, he was all I had" she hung her head and started crying silently "...I said some awfull things to you...I wanted to believe him because he was my only friend but he did them things to you...I would have killed him myself if I'd known"

"It doesn't matter what you said to me I suppose you was in some sort of shock" Jak said

Keira walked over and sat next to Jak, he turned to face her wiping a tear off her cheek "I'm sorry Jak" she smiled weakly, and then giggled slightly

Jak couldn't help but smile "What?" he asked

"Why did you have a rock in your pocket?" she asked

Jak laughed "I picked it up on the way over to your fathers the morning we went through the rift...I thought it looked like a love heart and I was going to give it you" he put his shirt down and cupped Keiras face "I'm so sorry about what happened with Ashelin...please say you'll forgive me"

Keira smiled "I'll forgive you if you forgive me"

"Nothing to forgive" he said pulling her into a tight embrace, she buried her head in his chest, her fists clinging to his shirt, he pulled away and looked into her eyes "I love you Keira" he lifted her face up to his and pressed his lips gently to hers, she sighed and smiled against his mouth.

Jak pulled away keeping his hands on her face "This is it Keira...This is forever, me and you always...no more screw ups...your the only one I love, the only one I want"

"Oh Jak...I love you too...always and forever" she flung herself at him crashing a passionate kiss to his lips, pushing him backwards so she was practically led on top of him.

Keira awoke to a slight tapping noise coming from her living room, she turned over and reached for Jak, her body ached from a night of love making, but it was a good type of ache, Jak wasn't there, she sat up and reached around the floor for something to put on, she came to a blue shirt, Jak's shirt, she smiled as she slipped it over her head, getting out of bed and letting it fall to where her toned thighs started.

She crept to the bedroom door and peered around it into the living room, she saw Jak, wearing just his pants and boots, his face screwed up in concentration, a couple of nails sticking out his mouth and a small hammer in one hand, while the other held a board in place over the window she'd broke last night, she moved further into the room and stood in the middle of it, Jak didn't notice her so she pulled open a few of the buttons on his shirt, just enough to make him want to see more, she placed her hands on her hips and cleared her throat.

Jak spun round and almost swallowed the nails in his mouth, he pulled them out and a broad smile spread across his face "Morning baby...did I wake you?"

Keira laughed "No you didn't wake me...you didn't have to fix the window I broke it, I should fix it"

Jak picked up a nail, placed it in position and hit it hard with the hammer "I've done it now...besides I'm here now you don't have to do these things yourself anymore" he placed the hammer down on the window sill and walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so their groins touched "Is that my shirt?" he breathed

Keira ran her fingers along his muscular chest "I figured if your gonna rip the clothes off my back, you may as well rip your clothes instead of mine" she looked up into his eyes watching them shine, something she hadn't seen since they were kids.

"What a good idea baby" he lent down and gave her an earth shattering kiss, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, he craddled her bottom, moving into the bedroom, he placed her on the bed and went back to the door to close and lock it, he reached into his pocket, before kicking off his boots and pulling down his pants.

He smiled as he walked back over to her "Close your eyes baby " he hissed

"Why?" Keira giggled

Jak chuckled "Just do as your told for once...close your eyes and hold your hand out "

"Ok but if I open my eyes and find your...manhood in my hand I'm gonna slap it" she giggled and closed her eyes

Jak placed a small rock in the shape of a love heart in her hand, and then gave her a tender kiss "Ok you can open your eyes now"

Keira opened her eyes and looked directly into Jaks eyes smiling,struggling to tear her eyes away from his she looked down into her hand "Its the rock...but I threw it out the window?" she looked up confussed

Jak crawlled on top of her pushing her back and pinning her there "Well baby...I went and found it this morning...I want you to have it as much as I wanted you to have it when I first found it...you now have my heart in your hands, please look after it"

Keira slipped out from under him before he could grab her, she swayed over to her dresser and placed it in the middle "There...thank you Jak, I promise I will never do anything to hurt it or you" she was just about to turn around when Jak grabbed her and threw her playfully on the bed, she squealed and giggled as Jak crawled back up her body and then ripped the shirt open sending buttons flying in all directions. He crashed his mouth into hers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for taking the time to read. XX**


End file.
